


Desperation

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Cassie, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mention of Major Canon Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: There’s nobody who can take care of him as much as Cassie and she just found another way to do it. Dean doesn’t hesitate to agree.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!  
> I really hope you’re going to like this one, guys, because I’m incredibly proud of it. Lemme know what you think!

“You ready?” Cassie’s eyebrows were raised, like she didn’t want to believe that Dean could do it. “We don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Dean cut her off, his voice firm and confident, even though his heart was thudding in his chest. There was no doubt that he didn’t know exactly what to expect, but he trusted her. Always had. “Believe me, I wouldn’t be lying here if I wasn’t sure I wanted you like that.”

She smiled at such a statement, her beauty yet again striking Dean like a lightning. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky. When Sam had jumped into the pit, leaving him alone and empty, his first thought hadn’t been Lisa.

Somehow, his mind had supplied him with no one else but Cassie and he had followed that instinct like it had been the only way for him to stay alive and he hadn’t been wrong. She had taken him in and put him together, continuing to support him every step along the way.

Cassie had even started hunting with him, even though his initial instinct was to lock her away from all things bumping in the night. After all, that had been the reason he had lost Sam and he knew he wouldn’t handle losing her in any other way than by putting a bullet in his skull right after she would be gone.

But, he had come to terms he couldn’t dictate her what to do. As painful as that realisation had been, it made their lives ten times easier and led to him having complete trust in Cassie, to the point he had let her tie him up and do whatever she had wanted.

Within reasonable limits, obviously, but it was still going to be a challenge.

Cassie cleared her throat, finally drawing Dean’s attention, and he lowered his head for a moment, a bit embarrassed about the fact that he had gotten lost in his thoughts. The expression on her face changed completely, her features calm as her gaze took in Dean’s body, from the bottom right to the very top.

Without saying a word, she straightened her posture, slowly shifting the weight of her body from one leg to the other. It screamed confidence, making Dean’s breath hitch in his throat as he looked at her, taking her in.

Slowly, Cassie grabbed the zipper of her jacket and began dragging it down, the sound of it echoing in the room. With silence around them, it was nearly too loud, the anticipation making the goosebumps erupt all over his skin. That action made Dean all too aware of how vulnerable he was in front of her, completely naked and left on her mercy.

When she got rid off her jacket, she leaned forward, slowly trailing her fingers over Dean’s leg. There was no way he could hold himself back from leaning into her touch, but the moment he did that, Cassie pulled away, already leaving him yearning for more.

Dean tugged at the handcuffs sitting around his wrists absentmindedly, but that was the end of it. He could get out of them if he had to, but he didn’t want to. For now, he wanted to wait and see.

She took off her tank top, running her fingers up her sides as she pulled it over her head. The view Dean had was incredible to say at least and, even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze away. His cock was already growing hard and Dean couldn’t be more thankful that he was already full-on naked. At least nothing was constricting him.

The dim light of the lamp made Cassie’s skin glow beautifully, like she was some kind of a goddess ascended from high above, too far and too ethereal for him to reach. Cassie froze, like she could hear his thoughts, and gave him the most wonderful smile, with a hint of darkness in it, too.

Dean held his breath when she turned around and began tugging her jeans down, agonizingly slow. Bent over, she stepped out of them, leaving herself only in her underwear, clearly prepared for this occasion; he had never seen this pitch black lingerie set on her.

“Wow,” Dean let out and Cassie threw him a look over her shoulder, breaking the character for a moment. She rolled her eyes and turned back around, cocking her eyebrow. “I’m serious, you look amazing.”

Cassie smiled, shrugging. “Thought it’d be a bit better than amazing, but you’re forgiven,” she said, tossing her head back to get the hair out of the way. The move made her anti-possession tattoo stand out, the ink only complimenting her natural beauty. “If you behave, I mean,” she added.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean agreed without hesitation, not missing the almost-smirk that disappeared from her face even faster than it appeared. The moment was over, they were back to business.

She ran her hands all over her body, slowly caressing every inch of her skin, not missing a single spot. Dean wished for nothing more than to be the one touching Cassie instead, his fingers almost itching as he watched her eyes flutter shut when she slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties.

Her mouth parted slightly when she started rubbing herself, slow and steady, like she had all the time in the world. Cassie parted her legs a bit more, shifting in place as she tried to find a good position and Dean watched, feeling his cock jump at the sight.

His skin felt too hot when she kept going, beautiful little moans and whines spilling from her lips with every move she made. Dean had no idea that not being able to see the real deal would be that much of a turn on, making him shift uncomfortably as he tried to find the littlest bit of friction.

There was nothing he could do being tied to the bed, with his arms and legs spread wide; Cassie had made sure of that. And she had known exactly what she had been doing.

Cassie sped up suddenly, her eyes opening wide, and she locked her gaze with Dean’s, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth. She was shaking on and off, swaying a bit, clearly trying to control her body as she tried to bring herself to the brink of release.

It was both incredible and difficult to watch; Dean had trouble with not participating, he had always been the one to make the girl feel good, but seeing Cassie take whatever she wanted without his help was hot, too. It only emphasized the strength she had acquired and the one she had already had when they had met for the first time.

She grabbed the edge of the bed firmly and Dean could tell she just got what she wanted, her chest heaving with every breath she took as the release rolled through her body. Cassie’s gaze was intense, hooded with lust when she looked at him again, piercing through his very soul like a knife.

Dean squirmed in his restraints when Cassie took off her bra, tossing it straight at him, the sweet scent of her perfume and body drifting into his nostrils. Her nipples were hard, and, from what Dean knew, definitely sensitive. There were billions of things he could do to them; lick, suck, pinch, but this time he couldn’t do anything, though, and it was already driving him crazy.

With a knowing smirk, she cupped her breasts, gently kneading the flesh in a rhythm that nobody but her knew. What got Dean even more was the fact that Cassie wasn’t showing off or doing something only to push Dean closer to the point of no return. No. She was simply doing what felt good for her and it was only a good thing that all of it was turning Dean on, too.

She didn’t spend much time on that, though. The next thing she did was to pull down her panties, finally allowing Dean to look at her in all her glory. She climbed onto the bed from Dean’s right side and moved closer; Dean was fairly sure she was going to touch him now.

“Open your mouth,” Cassie ordered, no place for argument left, judging by the tone of her voice. “Wide.”

Dean did as he was told, the slightest bit confused, his eyes going wide when she pushed her panties into his mouth, gagging him. The lace was a bit scratchy, but when Cassie’s taste overwhelmed his mouth, Dean figured it couldn’t be more worth it.

As frustrating as it was, tasting her release without a way to relieve himself, it was intoxicating, almost primal, in a sense. Cassie felt more his in that moment than she had been ever before, like the way she forced her juices onto him could be read as a way for her to claim him, make him hers entirely.

Dean whined into the fabric when Cassie walked over to a chair standing nearby and sat down, spreading her legs wide. His body reacted to the sight immediately, reminding him of the lack of possible release like he didn’t remember that in the first place.

His cock was bright red, so hard it could cut diamonds; Dean was fairly sure a single brush of her fingers could make him come, but no way in hell would she do that.

Unashamedly, she pushed one finger inside her pussy, locking her gaze with Dean’s. Not taking her stare off of him, Cassie began moving it inside her, at first slow, but steadily picking up her pace.

Dean could look at her for hours, admiring the way she looked and moved, more akin to a divine being than a human with her grace and beauty. But there was also a hint of danger in her and that only made it more exciting; after all, he wouldn’t be feeling as good if she didn’t suggest trying something like that.

Cassie leaned back, her body arching from the chair, and Dean had no trouble pinpointing the moment she got to the edge. Her whole body trembled, a steady stream of curses spilling from her lips as she bucked herself on her finger, clearly having far from enough.

Precome was beading on the tip of his cock, glistening in the dim light of the room. Dean tore his gaze away immediately; it was easier to go through with all the torture if he wasn’t all too aware of it. Yet the most difficult was the fact that his distraction was also the very reason for his torture.

Cassie kept going, watching with satisfaction as Dean squirmed on the bed, moaning around the panties in his mouth. He couldn’t stop tugging at the handcuffs, even though he knew it would scrape his skin; the desire to touch Cassie was simply too strong to shake it off, he had to do something in order not to go crazy.

“Oh, I think you’re losing patience.” Cassie chuckled, the sound turning into a moan halfway through. “Not that I blame you.”

Dean’s hips rose from the bed on their own accord at the lust in her voice; its tone was enough to make the desire sizzling under his skin burn brighter and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go on without begging for long. Never did he think he would be thankful for the lack of  
ability to talk.

A smirk took over Cassie’s features, her mouth parting a moment later, when she slipped second finger inside herself. The way she moved them was almost hypnotic, neat and fluid movements, reminding Dean of the sea waves washing off the shore. The fingers of her other hand were circling her clit at a faster pace, and every time she flicked them directly over the sensitive nub, she would hold her breath for a bit, like the pleasure was turning out to be too much to handle.

Dean’s chest was heaving, his heart racing more and more with every second passing, completely lost and consumed by Cassie. He couldn’t think about anything than her, couldn’t see no other thing than her; she was his everything.

When the realization washed over him, it felt almost like an avalanche, fast and unforgiving, turning to nothingness everything that used to be and creating something a lot different out of it altogether.

Cassie came the next time, then, not doing anything to hold back any sounds that were making it past her lips and echoing in the empty room afterward. Dean tugged at the handcuffs again, this time harder, and a sharp jolt of pain was enough to clear his mind, but it only helped for a moment, not longer.

She put herself together fairly quickly, walking on a bit wobbly legs toward the bed. Dean kept squirming, too far gone to care if he looked desperate or not, knowing that he had to come right that second.

Cassie knew exactly what he needed and the moment she straddled his lap, her skin sliding against his, Dean thought he was dreaming. After being denied of her warmth and her touch for what felt like ages, feeling her body against his was magical, the kind of sensation that was incomparable to anything else.

She snatched her panties from Dean’s mouth and threw them to the floor, trailing her finger over Dean’s bottom lip afterward. Slowly, Cassie leaned forward, stopping with her face a mere inch from Dean’s, and he did his best to stretch out, to be closer to her, but it wasn’t enough to kiss her.

“Want something?” she whispered, her eyebrows raised. “Anything?”

“Please.” Dean breathed out, pulling at the cuffs one more time. “Please.”

She didn’t press anymore, simply wrapped her fingers around Dean’s length, and Dean swore nothing had ever felt that good. A few twists of her wrist and he would probably be coming, with all the build up and teasing she had put him through, but he couldn’t go out like that. He had to give her more.

Cassie lowered herself onto his length, but didn’t do anything about the cuffs yet, though Dean couldn’t care less. She was warm and wet inside, taking his cock like she was made for it. Dean’s body sank into the bed at the feeling, his muscles relaxing, even though they had been wound tight a moment before.

Dean’s gaze locked with Cassie’s and the look in her eyes was enough to make shivers run down his spine. She owned it and owned him completely when she started moving, not bothering to go slow, but starting straight with a rapid pace.

The bed creaked under them as Cassie moved, going up and down, up and down, her palms splayed on Dean’s chest for balance. The tension going off of her body was seeping through Dean’s skin, adding fuel to the fire he had raging inside him. It didn’t take long and Dean broke, letting out something between a scream and a howl as he came, feeling his cock pulse hard as he filled Cassie with all he had.

She moaned when she felt him let go, speeding up her moves to the point he couldn’t hear anything but the sound of her skin slapping against his. Dean got lost in her all the way; all he felt and saw was Cassie, and truth be told, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She raked her nails over Dean’s chest when she came, her body shaking. Dean grit his teeth when her walls clenched around his sensitive cock, like she wanted to keep him inside for as long as it was possible. Eventually, Cassie froze and pushed herself up, letting Dean’s cock slip out of her, coated with their mixed releases.

Dean melted into her when she kissed him, all too sweet and gentle, and the first thought in his mind was that he didn’t deserve it. That he didn’t deserve her.

But, every smile breaking out on her face and her every touch was a one step closer to convincing him that maybe, just maybe, Cassie and him were meant to be. And he was definitely okay with that.


End file.
